


First Magic

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-22
Updated: 2008-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1863423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	First Magic

**Title:** First Magic  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Characters:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Lily Potter  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/profile)[**hd100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/) 's prompt: Snow  
 **Author's Notes:** Way fluffy. Take your insulin.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

First Magic

~

“Papa! ‘Tow coming!”

Harry glanced outside at the snowstorm. “Yes, sweetie,” he replied.

Lily shook her head. “No, Papa! ‘Tow!”

Harry patted her head. “Okay, Lily.”

The door opened and Draco swept inside. “Hello, Angel!” He smiled at Harry. “Lover.” He closed the door, casting a Drying Spell.

“‘Tow!” Lily cried.

Harry blinked. “Did you sense Draco coming, little one?” he asked.

She nodded, then, as Draco waited, arms outstretched, she ran to him.

Harry watched his daughter and his lover cuddle and moved to join them. How appropriate that Lily’s first magic should be sensing the approach of love.

~


End file.
